


Autobiography (1000 questions meme) part 3

by NordicPossession



Series: All about me the author [3]
Category: Autobiography - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Series: All about me the author [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176458





	Autobiography (1000 questions meme) part 3

_Stuff_

**53\. What is your everyday outfit:** I happen to be a very plain/bland modest person when it comes to clothing......  
**54\. Do you wear a uniform to school:** not in school anymore......  
**55\. Do you like it:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!?  
**56\. What is your favorite clothing store:** go see question 51  
**57\. Do you try to dress like other people:** nope  
**58\. Do you consider yourself to be trendy:** nope. Anyways, I am a person whom generally hates most, if not all trends cause well most trends are stupid cash grabs for clothing companies and famous people.  
**59\. What kind of shoes do you wear:** I wear normal everyday shoes.......  
**60\. Do you like funky shoelaces:** I actually wear slip on shoes......  
**61\. Do you wear hats:** nope  
**62\. Do you wear a lot of jewelry:** whatever the Ancient Egyptians wore  
**63\. If so, what:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!?!?  
**64\. Do you wear belts:** nope  
**65\. Do you wear skirts:** only if I need to dress formally which happens to be extremely rare nowadays.  
**66\. Do you wear revealing clothing:** as I said for question 53 I actually dress quite modestly. You know? Actually COVER UP most of my skin unlike everyone else does when they are not cold or at their place of work.  
**67\. Do you like the Eskimo look:** I have never met an Eskimo in my life before so how would I know?  
**68\. Do you wear big pimpin coats:** nope  
**69\. Do you carry a purse or bag:** nope  
**70\. If so, what is it like:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?!?!?!?


End file.
